Holding On
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Takes place DURING Attack On Titan. Sometimes when the world turns its back on you, all you can do is hold on to what you have and keep going forward.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place DURING Attack On Titan- more specifically- those two weeks Toushiro went missing in Chapter 6.

Sorry but this chapter has quite a bit of language in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sudden Intrusion<strong>

Kenryū: "Please sir, it is crucial that we act now!"

Kenryū and Enryū, the loyal servants and caretakers of Rurichiyo Kasumiōji of the Kasumiōji Clan were talking to Head-Captain Yamamoto in his office. Although young, Rurichiyo Kasumiōji was the last member of her family and thus had a lot of responsibilities. Also being the head of her clan made her a desired target. A cult of assassins have made it obvious lately that they wanted Rurichiyo dead, which wouldn't be the first time she was hunted. So she and her two servants were seeking the 13 Court Guard Squads help.

Yamamoto: "I understand that you want to take action immediately. But until I have evidence, I cannot just blindly send men in. However considering the events involving the Kasumiōji Clan last time I will assign one squad to you as temporary protection and to assess the situation you are telling me."

Kenryū: "Just ONE!?"

Yamamoto: "Yes. I have a particular squad in mind that would be perfect. They can offer sufficient defense. I will summon their captain right away."

Kenryū: "But Head-Captain Yamamoto!"

All of a sudden, there was some commotion outside of the Head-Captain's office door.

_Squad 1 Guard: "Y-You can't go in there!"_

_?: "Move!"_

_Squad 1 Guard: "Please, captain! The Head-Captain's in an important meeting!"_

_?: "I don't care if he's talking to the emperor of my butt! I need to talk to him and that's FINAL! Now move!"_

Yamamoto: "It would seem I don't have to summon him after all."

The doors flew open with a bang! Just a moment later and Toushiro Hitsugaya stormed in! He was angry about something.

Yamamoto: "Hitsugaya, I-"

Toushiro: "Yeah, I know! You're busy! I've heard it like nine times now! But I need to speak with you and NOW!"

Yamamoto: "Very well."

Kenryū: "Excuse me, sir, but I-"

Yamamoto held up his hand as he watched Toushiro approaching.

Yamamoto: "This will not take long, I promise. Besides, Captain Hitsugaya would not just barge in here like that without good reason."

Reluctantly, Kenryū and Enryū stood back and waited with Rurichiyo next to them.

Yamamoto: "Alright, what is it Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro finally reached the desk and just slapped his hands down on it in anger!

Toushiro: "Alright, look... I know he's done some important research and has made many things that have been of great use to us, but you've GOT to DO SOMETHING about Kurotsuchi, sir! He's driving me up the wall with his constantly harassing Vegeta! In fact, just this morning, he came over to my squad and started bothering Vegeta to no end and he's still there NOW! And to make things worse, he's also harassing LEVI! It's only been a week since we rescued him! He's still got bandages wrapped around his head and everything for god's sake! The poor guy's been through enough as it is already, the last thing he needs right now is for that FUCKING ASS-HOLE to come over and start bothering him!"

Yamamoto: "So ask him to leave."

Toushiro: "I did, nicely in fact, and you wanna know what he said to me?! He said: 'Go suck my dick, you little breast-feeding brat! I'm not leaving till I get what I want and that is to examine and study both the saiyan and the human from another world!' That's what he fucking said to me!"

Yamamoto was understandably a little shocked and extremely appalled by what Toushiro had just told him.

Yamamoto: "He said THAT to you?!"

Toushiro: "Oh hell yes! I don't care what or how you do it, just get him AWAY from my squad, Yamamoto! Ban him, threaten him, put up a barrier that only affects him- I don't CARE! Because at this rate, one of two things are gonna happen, sir! Either YOU MAKE him go away or start looking to fill in THREE captains positions cuz I am DONE with this shit! Next time I see him in or anywhere near my squad, there's gonna be another Ice Age RIGHT UP HIS ASS and that's IF I don't sick Vegeta on him FIRST!"

There was a short pause after Toushiro had finished to allow him to catch his breath. Kurotsuchi loves to examine and study different races. Saiyans like Vegeta were rare on earth and Levi was a human from a different worldly dimension all together, and right now both were living in the same squad. The temptation for him was great. Vegeta was Hitsugaya's second lieutenant and best friend, something Toushiro's been needing for a long time. The old man still remembers just how far the young captain was willing to go to save his new best friend. And just a week ago, the two of them found Levi and rescued him from three T-Rex's after accidentally getting sucked out of his world where he fought giant humanoid creatures called Titans. The soldier was still injured and was in a completely strange new world. For Yamamoto, it was understandable the reasoning for his youngest captain's vent. He was just protecting them both.

Yamamoto: "You have my word that Kurotsuchi will leave you, Vegeta, Levi, and your squad alone, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "Thank you! Finally!..."

Toushiro turned around and noticed the other three. He apologized for the interruption as he started to leave.

Toushiro: "Sorry for my interruption."

Toushiro started to leave, but not so fast...

Yamamoto: "This is Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division. His squad is the one I am assigning to investigate and provide protection to your situation."

Toushiro froze and turned around.

Toushiro: "... Say what?..."

Yamamoto: "Hitsugaya, I assume you remember the incident involving the Kasumiōji Clan not too long ago?"

Toushiro: "... Is that a rhetorical question?"

Yamamoto: "It would appear that the Kasumiōji Clan is in trouble again. However I need more evidence in order to act more throughly. So I want you and your squad to protect Princess Rurichiyo Kasumiōji while gathering the information and evidence that I need."

Rurichiyo came up and greeted the young captain. Surprisingly, Toushiro was actually just a little taller than her.

Rurichiyo: "Nice to meet you, Captain Hitsugaya, and thank you ever so much for your assistance."

Toushiro was just staring at her with wide eyes. There was one thing on his mind.

Toushiro: "... Are you really a princess?"

Kenryū: "Do not ask Lady Rurichiyo such a question."

Rurichiyo: "It's alright, Kenryū. Indeed I am, Captain. Is there a problem with that?"

There was a momentary pause before...

Toushiro: "Hold that thought..."

The child prodigy just turned back to his superior.

Toushiro: "Yamamoto, do I need to remind you of the incident I had with one Princess Nina Kamiki? Cuz I feel like I do!"

Yamamoto: "Rest assured, Hitsugaya. I remember. This princess is already engaged."

Toushiro: "Oh thank god!"

Kenryū: "You're THAT Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro Hitsugaya was the ONLY Hitsugaya within the Seireitei. In fact, he just might be the only Hitsugaya within the whole of the Soul Society! So Kenryū's remark deserved an annoyed stare from the young captain.

Kenryū: "With all do respect, Head-Captain Yamamoto, I don't see how this kid can defend Lady Rurichiyo."

Yamamoto: "Captain Hitsugaya and his squad are one of my best squads. In fact they are among my top three. Now then, Hitsugaya. Please keep me informed of the mission status as often as possible."

There was a beep from Toushiro and the young captain pulled out his soul phone. He looked at the message and raised an eyebrow. He actually wasn't all that surprised by what the message said.

Toushiro: "I'll do that if you get Kurotsuchi out of my office like right now. Rangiku just informed me that a certain someone is starting to snarl, bare his teeth and stare a little too much at his throat. ... And I don't think I need to tell you where this is going."

And with that, Yamamoto called forth a hell butterfly and sent a summoning message to Kurotsuchi at once.

Yamamoto: "There. He'll be gone by the time you return to your squad, captain. Assuming the message gets to him in time."

Toushiro: "For his sake, it better... Alright. You three come with me."

Yamamoto: "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro just waved as he started for home with Kenryū, Enryū, and Rurichiyo following behind. But before they passed by the doors, Toushiro had one last thing to say to Kenryū.

Toushiro: "Oh and call me a kid again and see what happens!"

Kenryū was thrown back by the statement for a moment before following once again. Once the four of them were gone, Yamamoto summoned his lieutenant.

Yamamoto: "Chojiro. Come here for a moment."

Sasakibe: "Yes sir."

Yamamoto: "Chojiro... Please send a message to Kisuke Urahara asking if he would be willing to take command of Squad 12 again either permanently or temporarily until we find a suitable replacement."

Sasakibe: "Of course, sir. But may I ask why?"

Yamamoto: "... At the rate Mayuri Kurotsuchi is going, I'm starting to think that replacing him before something actually happens will be the only way to keep the sanity."

Sasakibe: "Ah, I understand, sir. I will send the message right away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Royalty Times Two**

With his new guests in tow, Toushiro returned to his squad's barracks. Just as he was nearing his office door, he heard something very familiar and ominous.

Toushiro: "I'm not surprised."

Apparently Yamamoto's message came just a tiny bit too late.

Toushiro: "Hold on."

Kenryū: "And why should we?"

Toushiro: "You're really starting to push it."

A second later and Rangiku opened the door and stepped aside just before Kurotsuchi came flying out of the young captain's office! Out of the four outside not affected by this was Toushiro who just rubbed his brow. In the doorway, Vegeta huffed a growl before turning around and heading back inside.

Kurotsuchi: "You lousy piece of saiyan flesh!"

Bad idea! That struck a nerve in a very bad way! Rangiku and Levi both gasped while Vegeta stopped instantly before looking over his shoulder and growled.

Rangiku: (Talking to Levi) "Watch this, watch this!"

Kurotsuchi shivered and quickly rushed to his feet just as the saiyan prince came charging back outside and after the scientist!

Kurotsuchi: "GAAHHHH!"

BAM! Vegeta head-butted Kurotsuchi and sent him flying across the Seireitei! The prince snorted while smiling devilishly, confident that the scientist got the message this time. Kenryū, Enryū, and Rurichiyo all watched in speechlessness as the man went flying while Rangiku and Levi laughed and chuckled.

Rangiku: "Ha-ha-ha! I warned him!"

Levi noticed Toushiro and the new guests first. The two guys were strange compared to the other Soul Reapers. One was average while the other was big. Really big. In front of them both was a young girl who looked almost Toushiro's age. Where these other friends of the young captain's that he has yet to meet? Meanwhile Toushiro was just shaking his head. At that moment the hell butterfly that Yamamoto had sent arrived.

Toushiro: "That way."

The youth pointed in the direction that Kurotsuchi went in and the butterfly fluttered off towards that direction. The prodigy just walked towards his office door with his guests following behind.

Rangiku: "Hey, Captain!"

Rangiku suddenly notice their guests. Unlike Levi and Vegeta, who was just watching them with a puzzled stare, Rangiku knew who these people were.

Rangiku: "Greetings, Lady Rurichiyo. I am Rangiku Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya's first lieutenant. That man over there is Captain Hitsugaya's second lieutenant."

Rurichiyo: "Pleasure to meet you."

Kenryū: "Finally, someone who respects royalty... Unlike your captain."

As everyone came in and got settled on the sofas, Toushiro replied to that comment instantly.

Toushiro: "Oh no, I respect royalty. I use one as a pillow every night."

Kenryū blinked as he tried to figure that one out. At that moment Vegeta walked in.

Vegeta: "Because I let you. (Turns to Rurichiyo) Now who are you?"

Kenryū: "Please address Princess Rurichiyo with respect, lieutenant!"

Vegeta glared at the guy.

Vegeta: "I could say the EXACT same thing about you!"

Toushiro: "Watch it, man. Unlike Lady Rurichiyo who is a princess by her nobility, Vegeta there is the son of an actual king."

Kenryū: "You're an actual prince?!"

Vegeta: (Getting right in his face) "And don't you forget it."

While watching the amusing show in front of him, Levi heard the princess call out to him.

Rurichiyo: "And you are, sir?"

Levi: "Oh, uh... Name's Levi."

Rurichiyo: "Levi? And what is your role to Captain Hitsugaya?"

Rangiku: "He doesn't have one, princess. He's actually from a different world. Both Captain Hitsugaya and Second Lieutenant Vegeta rescued him about a week ago. Right now we're just taking care of him while we figure out how to get him home."

Rurichiyo: "I see... Sounds made up."

Levi: "Uh... I can assure you that it's not. I didn't get these injures from nothing."

Kenryū: "Prove it. Enryū..."

The big guy, Enryū, walked up to Levi and tried to remove the bandages wrapped around his forehead.

Levi: "H-Hey!"

Vegeta suddenly grabbed the man's hand and a split second later, literally picked him up and tackled him to the floor! Kenryū and, especially Enryū, were both completely shocked! Enryū was a BIG guy and Vegeta had just picked him up and tossed him to the floor as if he was literally NOTHING!

Toushiro: "Hold it, Vegeta!"

Vegeta stopped what he was doing and glanced at his captain.

Toushiro: "I should've said this before they came in. We have an important mission involving them. And as for you two, do not piss him off unless you wanna become his new chew toy!"

Kenryū: "Oh... So THIS is the famous saiyan lieutenant Vegeta we've been hearing about?"

Vegeta: (Cracking his knuckles and scaring Kenryū) "Then you should know how NOT to piss me off!"

Rangiku: "So what is the mission?"

Toushiro: "Rurichiyo Kasumiōji is once again in trouble. A cult of assassins is after her life yet Yamamoto can't do anything without further evidence. So Squad 10 has been assigned to protect her and investigate. Which means... (Turns to Vegeta) BEHAVE yourself."

Vegeta: "Oh I'll behave. But if she starts acting anything like Nina Kamiki, I'm putting my foot down right away!"

Levi: (Talking to Rangiku) "Who?"

Rangiku: "Another spoiled noble who INSISTED on dating Toushiro and tried to kill him via allergic reaction."

Levi: "I'm guessing that didn't sit well with this one? (Pointing to Vegeta)"

Rangiku: "Not in the least."

Rurichiyo: "I have no intention of acting like that spoiled brat, so rest assured Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta: "... Ok I'm starting to like you. STARTING..."

Toushiro: "Since these assassins are after you, Rurichiyo, you and your... servants... will stay here in Squad 10 until we know just what we're dealing with. Currently we are low on available rooms for something of such short notice. So I'm going to move someone around so you can have their room for the time being until we get one ready, assuming they're alright with it. Levi... I know we just got you settled in and everything and I'm really sorry for asking you like this, but would it bother you to stay in my quarters with Vegeta and me while these three take yours for the time being?"

Levi: "No, not at all."

Toushiro: "Good, thank you. I promise it'll be temporary. I'll arrange for a room to be prepped by tomorrow. Until then, Rurichiyo, you can stay in Levi's quarters for now."

Kenryū: "Hold on! How are you suppose to protect Lady Rurichiyo if she isn't near you?!"

Levi: "My quarters are really close to Toushiro's. In fact I can sometimes hear Vegeta snore."

Vegeta: "Sorry."

Toushiro: "I keep telling you Vegeta that you snore as loud as a bear. The room is well within Vegeta's hearing range. Just scream and he'll be there in a heartbeat. Assuming he doesn't get a whiff of something first."

Kenryū: "I'm still not sure."

Rurichiyo: "Oh relax, Kenryū. The Head-Captain said that this squad is one of his best. I have full faith that they'll take good care of us."

Vegeta: "Just you as you're the target. These two are on their own."

Kenryū: "Excuse me?!"

Vegeta: "Again!... You WANNA piss me off?!"

Toushiro sighed and rubbed his brow.

Toushiro: "Ugh... Everything Ichigo said about these three is true."

Rurichiyo: "Oh! You know Ichigo?!"

Toushiro stared at her and gestured the classic "duh" pose. Did she forget he was captain already?!

Toushiro: "Not to sound rude but I AM a captain. Of course I know Ichigo. I already knew him back when you first met him. And he told me EVERYTHING about when you three were with him..."

Toushiro glared at Kenryū and Enryū. Kenryū flinched at the young captain's gaze. It was clear to him that if they wanted their help, they'd have to follow Toushiro's rules. Enryū on the other hand was busy trying to settle Vegeta down after the bodyguard did something to irritate the saiyan prince again. Given Enryū's proximity to Levi again, the prodigy had a fairly good idea why Vegeta was irritated. He rubbed his brow again.

Toushiro: "Vegeta... Please stop trying to kill our guests and take them to their room. And move Levi's bed and stuff over to ours too please."

Vegeta: "Fine. Come with me."

While Vegeta escorted the three to their temporary quarters, Toushiro tended to his other guest.

Toushiro: "Sorry about all this sudden commotion, Levi. I understand if it's a little confusing and upsetting for you right now."

Levi: "It's ok, Toushiro. I'm starting to get used to it. Although I have to admit... While you were gone it got pretty unnerving for a while. There were times where I thought Vegeta was going to actually go for him."

Toushiro: "Yeah put Vegeta and Kurotsuchi together in the same small room and things get ugly quick. By the way, what DID finally send him over the edge?"

Rangiku: "What else?... Kurotsuchi grabbed Levi's wrist."

Toushiro: "Huh... That'll do it. Speaking of which, it's time those bandages were changed."

Levi: "Ok."

Levi followed Toushiro as they headed over to Unohana to get the soldier's wounds looked at, cleaned and bandages changed. Some were already healed enough last time that they probably won't need bandaging up again. But the wound on his head was going to take some time. It had been the worst one of them all. While they walked, they passed by Vegeta and the other three again. And, once again, Kenryū just had to anger the prince.

Kenryū: "These quarters are not acceptable!"

Vegeta: "Oh well I'm SOOO sorry! We must've lost the notice of your coming over ahead of time!"

Toushiro shook his head again.

Toushiro: "Urgh... This is going to be a LONG mission..."

If only he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Those screeching sounds Vegeta makes in this chapter are just like those that the raptors in The Lost World Jurassic Park make.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Red Night<strong>

The evening went by relatively quiet now that it had sank into Kenryū and Enryū's skulls not to anger the saiyan lieutenant. Levi's wounds were cleaned and bandages were changed, even came back with two less. Princess Rurichiyo found his story quite interesting as she listened to the soldier as they all ate. With Rurichiyo occupied, Toushiro got down to business of asking her bodyguards/servants a little more about their situation.

Toushiro: "Is there anything more you can tell me about these guys?"

Kenryū: "I wish. They sent us this letter and after that... That's when everything started."

Toushiro: "Can I see the letter?"

Kenryū handed the young captain the letter and he read it. It was definitely a threatening one and they definitely want Rurichiyo dead. But this letter also may have a secret blessing to it.

Toushiro: "How many people have touched this?"

Kenryū: "Just me, Enryū, Lady Rurichiyo and now you."

Toushiro: "Vegeta... Smell this for me."

Vegeta had an idea why Toushiro was asking him that. His sense of smell was so strong that he put many animals to shame. After sniffing the letter throughly, the saiyan had some bad news.

Vegeta: "I only smell them and you."

Toushiro: "So much for that idea. If they had left a scent of any kind, you could've tracked them down."

Levi: "If their intension is to kill her, why would they send a letter stating their intensions?"

Vegeta: "One word: Sport."

Rurichiyo: "It's bad enough that they want to kill me! But they're toying with me as well?! Why would they do that?!"

Toushiro: "Boredom, competition... They just fell like it, your pick."

After dinner, everyone headed for bed. Rurichiyo and her servants stayed in Levi's quarters while the soldier stayed with Vegeta and Toushiro for the night.

Toushiro: "Again, sorry about this, Levi."

Levi: "It's alright, Toushiro, really. I understand. Remember I'm the captain of my own squad back in my world. I've dealt with stuff like this myself before."

Toushiro: "And you have no idea how much I'm loving that fact."

Levi: "Hopefully tonight will be quiet."

Vegeta: "Hopefully..."

Hours went by. It was the middle of the night and everything seemed quiet. Levi was sleeping peacefully next to Toushiro. Vegeta slept partially curled around them both. All was quiet... Until something roused the saiyan prince. With senses on high alert, Vegeta headed for the door, waking the other two as he did.

Levi: "Hm...?"

Toushiro: "Ugh... Vegeta?"

They both watched as Vegeta slid Toushiro's door open and looked out into the night. The full moon lit up the world easily. They both could hear the saiyan breathing in the cool night air heavily. He could smell it. There was something out there. Both Levi and Toushiro watched as the prince turned his head towards the direction of where Rurichiyo and her servants were staying. A second later and he growled deeply and silently as he bared his teeth before stepping out into the night. This alerted Toushiro.

Levi: "Where is he going?"

Toushiro: "Stay here."

Levi: "Why? What's going on?"

Toushiro: (While quickly getting dressed) "Something tells me we're about to have company. And it won't be friendly... Just stay here where you'll be safe."

After putting on his haori, Toushiro quickly grabbed his sword and hurried after Vegeta. Levi, on the other hand, had other ideas. Meanwhile, Vegeta was walking down the corridor quietly. He could definitely sense something unfamiliar and unfriendly out there, hiding within the shadows. Meanwhile Toushiro had lost sight of Vegeta. But now even he could sense that something was wrong. There was an eerie feel to the moonlit night... And he had a very good idea what was about to happen. The young captain hurried to wake Rurichiyo and her servants.

Toushiro: "Wake up."

Rurichiyo: "W-What?"

Kenryū: "What's going on here?"

Toushiro: "You two get up. We're about to have company."

Kenryū and Enryū instantly knew what that meant. They hurried into position to protect Rurichiyo. The princess, however, thought this was a joke.

Rurichiyo: "Oh, honestly! You guys are being paranoid!"

The princess stepped outside and looked around.

Rurichiyo: "There's nothing out he-"

In the blink of an eye, a hooded figure suddenly appeared and grabbed Rurichiyo!

Kenryū: "Lady Rurichiyo!"

The mysterious man started to run off with Rurichiyo and Toushiro started following him!

Toushiro: "Get back here! Stop!"

Just then many more mysterious hooded figures appeared, blocking Toushiro and Rurichiyo's caretakers from chasing after her!

Toushiro: "Damn! Get ready!"

Meanwhile, the assassin who had Rurichiyo was starting to get away!

Rurichiyo: "Help!"

But he didn't get far. With an animalistic screech, Vegeta suddenly jumped out of the shadows and leaped onto the guy's back, tackling him to the ground in the process! Rurichiyo was thrown out of the assassin's arms as the saiyan started taring into his back! Just then another assassin appeared and grabbed Rurichiyo again! But he was spotted as Vegeta snarled at him with a bloody mouth. The assassin made a run for it with Vegeta hot on his tail! As they turned a corner, Vegeta was grabbed and shoved to the ground! But the assassin underestimated the saiyan's strength and the prince shook him off! Just as the assassin regained himself, Vegeta lunged up and sank his teeth into the man's neck! Meanwhile Toushiro and Rurichiyo's caretakers had their hands full. At least 12 men stood before them, all slowly advancing upon them.

Toushiro: "What do you want with Rurichiyo Kasumiōji?!"

Assassin: "Like we'd tell you, kid!"

Toushiro: "Then I'll force it out of you!"

A fight broke out with Toushiro, Kenryū and Enryū all fighting the men together!

Kenryū: "We have to rescue Princess Rurichiyo!"

Toushiro: "Then SHUT UP and FIGHT!"

The assassin holding Rurichiyo quickly hid behind a building and looked through a window to see if he could spot the saiyan, keeping the girl quiet. No good that did him though. With another screech, the saiyan leaped up on a fence beam and made a high pitched screech at the man! The man was obviously shaken by the ferocity and persistence of the prince as said saiyan inched his way closer to him, growling lowly and ominously. But Rurichiyo herself was no pushover. She bit the guy's arm!

Assassin: "Agh!"

Rurichiyo took the moment to escape while Vegeta tackled the mysterious man through a window, glass shattering loudly as they both crashed through! Rurichiyo managed to make a few feet before another man grabbed her! The assassin carried the girl to the roof, hoping to lose Vegeta as he stepped back outside, drenched with blood. But there was no escaping the mighty prince of the saiyans! Vegeta roared and followed them to the rooftops! Toushiro meanwhile was occupied with a number of assassins as he, Enryū and Kenryū fought the small gang of assassins on their own! Just as he cut one down, the he heard a sound he recognized. A blood chilling screech that filled the night!

Kenryū: "What was that?!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta! (Cuts down another one) HA! Whoever's got Rurichiyo is dead meat now!"

Enryū lifted up a big rock and threw it at a bunch of guys while Toushiro impaled one more! Meanwhile... Levi had gotten dressed and was running down the outside corridors to see if he could lend a hand. He may not have powers like Vegeta or Toushiro and he still wasn't fully recovered yet, but he was strong enough to help out. He stopped just for a moment and listened. The night was filled with the sounds of fighting going on everywhere. If he could locate them- Suddenly, a commotion up on the roof! He ran out into the courtyard and saw a stranger carrying Rurichiyo!

Rurichiyo: "Ah! Let me go!"

Levi: "Rurichiyo!"

This had to be one of those men after her! The soldier chased after them from the ground! The man jumped over to the next roof. But then another man appeared! It was Vegeta, hot on the man's tail! With a loud screech that chilled the night, the saiyan jumped clean over to the top of the other roof, completely cutting off the assassin's route!

Assassin: "Damn you!"

The man dropped Rurichiyo and prepared to face the saiyan prince head on! Rurichiyo rolled off the edge of the roof and hung there as she grabbed the edge and held on!

Rurichiyo: "Someone help me!"

Levi quickly ran over just as Vegeta lunged for the assassin and clawed into him!

Levi: "Rurichiyo!"

Rurichiyo: "Levi?!"

Levi: "Let go! I'll catch you!"

Rurichiyo: "O-Ok! Here I go!"

The princess let go. The soldier managed to catch her, albeit stumbling to the ground with her. While Vegeta bit into the assassin ferociously before another one tried to attack him from behind, and failed, Rurichiyo was helped to her feet by the soldier.

Levi: "Come on!"

But before Levi could get her out of there, another man appeared!

Assassin: "We've got you now, princess!"

The only thing standing between her and the assassin was Levi. The soldier stood ready to fight! But without a weapon, he wasn't going to last long.

Levi: "Damn, if only I had a blade or something!"

Rurichiyo gasped and searched her pockets. She gave a short katana to the soldier.

Rurichiyo: "Here! Will this help?!"

Levi unsheathed the blade. Now he had a weapon- it was on now!

Levi: "Greatly!"

With a short blade of his own, the assassin charged at them! Metal clashed as Levi blocked the attack! Rurichiyo stayed behind the soldier as Levi held off the attacker! The assassin thrusted his arm forward and tried to impale the soldier, but Levi dodged and grabbed hold of his arm! With as much strength as he could muster, Levi swung his leg out and struck the man hard! Above, assassin after assassin came from the rooftops, trying to overpower Vegeta! Blood and bodies went flying as the saiyan took them all on! Toushiro, Kenryū and Enryū were starting to overpower the group they were fighting! The fighting was intense as the noise started waking the rest of the squad! On a roof well away from the action, the leader of the cult watched. He watched Toushiro fight alongside Rurichiyo's servants. He watched Levi pound into the one he was facing before getting countered. But the one he watched the most... was Vegeta as the saiyan easily overpowered each and every assassin that came after him. He didn't expect this.

Assassin Leader: "Don't send in anymore men. We won't win tonight."

Back down below, the assassin facing off against Levi punched the soldier's head! Levi stumbled back and the man swiped the sword out of his hand! The assassin made one final charge at Levi and Rurichiyo! In the blink of an eye, however, he was grabbed in the back of his neck by a set of teeth as Vegeta lifted the man up to the roof! Once on the roof the man struggled with the saiyan as Vegeta clawed at him ferociously! Rurichiyo turned her head away while Levi watched as Vegeta sank his teeth into the man's neck and started shaking him viciously! Rurichiyo covered her ears as the man screamed out in terror and agony before there was a loud snap!... and then all was quiet. Huffing and panting, Vegeta dropped the dead body. Then the saiyan did something truly frightening. He turned and stared right into the leader of the cult's eyes with a blood curdling stare. The leader stared back with horror. A moment later and the whole Seireitei was wakened as Vegeta roared loudly, confirming what the assassin leader feared.

He knew they were there.

Assassin Leader: "Move out."

The assassins all left, leaving any surviving comrades to their grizzly fate. Levi sighed and leaned against a building as it became clear. The fight was over and Rurichiyo was still safe.

Levi: "Oh man..."

While he recovered from the adrenaline rush, Levi gave Rurichiyo her weapon back.

Levi: "Thanks. That was helpful."

Rurichiyo: "Thank you, Levi. Are you alright?"

Levi: "Yeah... Just exhausted."

With their fight over, Toushiro and Rurichiyo's caretakers hurried to find the princess. And the young captain had a good idea where to start. Kenryū and Enryū followed the prodigy as he headed for where Vegeta was last heard. They found a grizzly scene and Toushiro knew they were in the right place. Bodies and blood lay everywhere. The three of them glanced up and saw Vegeta descend from the rooftops around the next corner. There they found Vegeta standing next to Levi and Rurichiyo. Both Kenryū and Enryū were more than delighted to see Rurichiyo.

Kenryū: "Princess! You're safe!"

Rurichiyo: "I am. Thanks to them."

Toushiro ran over to Vegeta and Levi. He had to admit that he was a little surprised to see the soldier here.

Toushiro: "Levi? Are you alright?!"

Levi: "Yeah, I am."

Rurichiyo: "Levi fought to protect me while Lieutenant Vegeta was busy."

Toushiro: "(Looking around at the carnage) I'll say. (Turning to Levi) Well done, Levi."

Kenryū: "Please forgive us if we were a little rude earlier, Captain Hitsugaya. I see now that you and your second lieutenant were indeed the right ones for this assignment. And thank you, Vegeta, for saving Lady Rurichiyo."

Vegeta: "Don't thank me yet. This is not over."

Toushiro: "He's right. We've won tonight but they'll be back and this time they'll be bringing the big guns, especially now that they know how powerful Vegeta is. We're gonna need some extra muscle. ... And I know just where to get it..."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wasteland**

Toushiro: "Thanks for the help, Goku."

Goku: "No problem, Toushiro."

The following day Toushiro took them all to Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters. The young captain has already informed them of the situation and they, of course, were more than happy to help. Considering how much trouble the assassins had against Vegeta, then the rest of the saiyan's friends were going to be more than enough. Even Ichigo and his friends were there via Toushiro's request. But... The prodigy may have left something out.

Ichigo: "R-Rurichiyo?!"

Uryu: "Oh boy..."

Rurichiyo: "*Gasp* Ichigo!"

The orange haired teen glanced at Toushiro.

Toushiro: "Would you have come if I had told you who was with me?"

Ichigo: "Eh... Not really..."

Rurichiyo: "It is nice to see you again, Ichigo! How are you doing?!"

Ichigo: "Fine, I guess."

Kenryū: "Excuse me, Ichigo Kurosaki... I do believe you should know how to answer Lady Rurichiyo by now."

Both Kenryū and Enryū, especially Enryū, were leaning in just a little too close to the orange hair teen.

Ichigo: "Would you back off a bit..."

A minute later and while Rurichiyo reunited with Uryu, Chad and Orihime, Ichigo was getting introduced to someone new. He's heard about Levi from Rukia and was eager to meet the soldier. In fact, if it hadn't been for this, the Substitute Soul Reaper was going to visit him in the Soul Society today. Levi wasn't surprised that this orange haired teen knew of him. Word had apparently got around pretty fast about him.

Ichigo: "Hey there! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki! You must be Levi, nice to meet you! Wish it were under better circumstances though."

Levi: "No kidding. Nice to meet you too, Ichigo."

Toushiro had decided to bring Levi with them even though he wasn't really suppose to.

Toushiro: "Remember, Levi. I wasn't really suppose to bring you, so... um's the word, okay?"

Levi smirked and nodded. He was happy that Toushiro had brought him. After last night, he wants to see this cult get their ass handed to them with his own eyes. But there was one thing the soldier was curious about as the youth walked away.

Levi: "Can he really get away with this?"

Ichigo: "There's a LOT of things he's gotten away with. Heh-heh! Believe me... This is nowhere near new to us!"

Then the teen leaned in to the soldier for he knew something else.

Ichigo: "In fact... where those two found you... They weren't suppose to be there either. No one is."

Levi: "They weren't?"

Ichigo: "Vegeta says it's called the Valley Of Death for a very good reason. But then you probably can guess why."

The soldier just stared with wide eyes. He wasn't aware that where Toushiro and Vegeta had found him was a forbidden place! Explains the dinosaurs. Meanwhile, Goku approached Toushiro to get more of the layout.

Goku: "How bad was it?"

Toushiro: "Bad. I'm not gonna lie, Vegeta literally IS THE ONLY reason they didn't get Rurichiyo last night."

Goku: "Yikes! That says a lot. Well we'll gladly help ya, Toushiro! You can count on us!"

Piccolo: "Goku. These guys aren't going to play around this time."

Gohan: "And it sounds like they'll do anything and everything to succeed in their goal."

Chad: "Meaning anyone close by will be at risk."

Goku: "You're right. The safest thing we can do is relocate ourselves to somewhere remote, someplace we can fight without worrying about innocent people getting dragged in."

Kenryū: "Will they follow us there?"

Krillin: "They followed the three of you to Toushiro's squad and didn't hesitate attacking you there. So I'm gonna say: yeah!"

Dende: "But where is a good spot?"

Yamcha: "Hey, I know! Gizard Wasteland! It's really far away from ANY kind civilization and, NOW, relatively wide open!"

Goku: "Yeah... That IS a good spot! Sound like a plan, guys?!"

Everyone: "Yeah!"

Goku: "Alright! Everyone gather around me!"

Rurichiyo: "Thank you ever so much, sir."

Goku: "No problem. Okay! Everyone knows what to do! For those that don't, grab the shoulder of the person in front of you and don't let go till I say so!"

With everyone on, Goku placed his index and middle fingers together and held them up to his forehead. But just as he was about to leave, the earth raised saiyan noticed one that didn't get the idea. Understandable considering who it was.

Goku: "Oh, sorry, Levi! Come over here next to me!"

The soldier was confused as to what they were doing. With the friendly saiyan waving at him, Levi approached. Goku personally grabbed the soldier's shoulder with his other hand.

Levi: "Uh... What are you doing?"

Goku winked.

Goku: "You'll see."

And just like that, they all vanished. Gizard Wasteland was a rocky area full of canyons and stone arches and pillars. It was the place where one of earth's most famous battles took place... The very first battle between Goku and Vegeta. Once the land was covered with more rocky pillars and arches, but after the brutal battle from the two saiyans, the land was now relatively flat in comparison. Right in the heart of the remote land, Goku and the others all suddenly appeared just like that!

Goku: "Here we are!"

Vegeta: "... My god it's been years..."

Goku: "Brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?..."

While Rurichiyo, Kenryū and Enryū looked around in surprise, Levi was stunned! It wasn't the location that stunned him, it was how they GOT here!

Levi: "H... H-How?!..."

Goku: "Instant Transmission! It's a technique I learned! Let's me go anywhere I want in a flash!"

Vegeta: "When you REMEMBER that you HAVE that technique!"

Goku: "Don't make me hurt you, Vegeta..."

Toushiro: "Don't worry, Levi. I was just as surprised as you when I first saw how it worked. As time goes by, you'll start seeing just what Goku, Vegeta, and the others can REALLY do."

Kenryū: "So what now?"

Toushiro: "We wait."

And the group all waited throughout the day. Most of the time they planned and strategized many possibilities and outcomes. They all wanted to be ready for anything. Despite not knowing the area, Toushiro was confident that Goku and the others did. But as the day wore on, Rurichiyo started getting agitated.

Rurichiyo: "Rah! This is stupid!"

Kenryū: "Princess, please be patient."

Rurichiyo: "No way! I'm tired of this! Why don't they just show themselves so we can get this over with?!"

Kenryū: "Believe me, I would love for this to be over myself, princess. But you heard what Captain Hitsugaya and Second Lieutenant Vegeta's friends said. These guys will most likely attack at night where they'll have a little more cover."

Rurichiyo: "But did we have to come here so early than?! I'm bored!"

Enryū tried to calm down and entertain Rurichiyo while Kenryū continued pushing it.

Kenryū: "Lady Rurichiyo. Please understand the situation we are in and take this more seriously! Your life is in grave danger! These people are the only one's who can help us!"

Rurichiyo: "I AM taking this seriously, Kenryū! But I don't see the need for us to be out here right now! It's hot, boring, and I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Kenryū: "We're here to plan for their arrival!"

Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Orihime have seen this all before.

Chad: "Kenryū's starting to push her again, isn't he?"

Uryu: "It won't be long before she decides to run off."

Orihime: "Ichigo, shouldn't we-"

Ichigo: "No!"

Kenryū: "Head-Captain Yamamoto put us under Squad 10's protection for a reason and they proved why last night!"

Rurichiyo: "Then why are we here with a bunch of FREAKS?!"

SMASH! The earth trembled and cracked underfoot as Vegeta put his foot down and hard! Rurichiyo glanced up and saw the saiyan prince glaring at her with a rather nasty look. Clearly that last comment struck something.

Vegeta: "Now you listen here, you little brat... These 'freaks' are my FRIENDS and one of them is my own SON! So unless you have a death wish, I suggest you pipe down and be quiet! Or those assassins will be the least of your worries! Do I make myself clear?..."

Rurichiyo nodded, terrified of the saiyan lieutenant after watching him slaughter so many of those men last night with just his brute strength alone. Even Kenryū and Enryū shivered.

Vegeta: "... Good..."

And Vegeta walked away, leaving the three of them quite rattled. Even Levi, who was talking to Krillin at the time, found that little outburst quite frightening himself.

Krillin: "Never piss off Vegeta. That is an eternal bad idea."

The soldier gulped. No kidding he thought. Meanwhile, some distance away, there was another group planning for tonight. The assassins.

Assassin: "The princess is indeed with them, sir."

Assassin Leader: "Good. What have you gathered about the newcomers there?"

(Different) Assassin: "Those people with them are the friends of that man, sir. The one who took out most of our men last night."

(Another different) Assassin: "He is the saiyan prince and Squad 10's Second Lieutenant: Vegeta, sir."

Assassin Leader: "So that is the famous Vegeta, huh? I must admit, I am impressed. And if his friends are anything like him, this'll be an interesting challenge..."

Assassin: "What do we do, sir? That saiyan knew we were there even before we attacked, and just charging in will be suicide."

Assassin Leader: "That is why we've brought our trump card with us. Our 'pet' will be more than a match for the Second Lieutenant of Squad 10."

The masked leader stood up and approached a cage with... something truly terrifying inside. A huge beast that stood up on two legs with dark brownish red fur and piercing bright red eyes. A long snout carried many teeth, its hands wielded sharp claws and a long thick tail brushed the floor of the cage. The monster stood at least 7 feet tall, easily towering over the men. It was no creature created by nature. It was the end result of man playing god.

Assassin Leader: "Now, my pet... I have only one task for you."

The beast listened closely to its master.

Assassin Leader: "Kill Rurichiyo Kasumiōji! ... And anyone who gets in your way..."

With a snort, the beast understood as it was let out of its cage. That night, most of the Z-Fighters and friends slept, conserving their energy and strength for the fight they knew would come soon. Toushiro was up for his shift of watch duty. He could feel that something was about to happen at any moment. But then, out of the corner of his eye, the young captain caught a glimpse of Rurichiyo running off somewhere!

Toushiro: *Perfect... Just perfect...*

As it was SHE who was the target, Toushiro ran after her. A short time later, the young captain caught up with the stubborn noble.

Toushiro: "Rurichiyo, what are you DOING out here?!... You can't be wondering around by yourself!"

Rurichiyo: "I KNOW that!"

Toushiro: "Then would you mind telling me why you are out here alone when there's a target on your head?"

Rurichiyo: "It's just... RAGH! I can't take it anymore! Kenryū treats me like I'm a little kid all the time and now I'm the target of yet another group looking to kill me! ... Why do these things keep happening to me?..."

Toushiro: "You're an important noble and there are a lot of bad people out there. Things like this happen. It may seem like it happens to you and only you, but it doesn't."

Rurichiyo: "Are you sure?..."

Toushiro: "I'm sure. Remember, I'm a captain. I've been around despite my age. ... Can't believe I just said that..."

Rurichiyo: "Ok... I'm sorry for running off, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "Come on. Let's go back."

Just then... All hell broke loose...


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescue With A Price**

Toushiro: "Come on. Let's go back."

Just then... All hell broke loose...

Assassin Leader: "Well well!"

Both youths gasped and turned around! Atop a pillar stood the masked leader of the assassins!

Assassin Leader: "You've made things easier, Princess Rurichiyo!"

Toushiro: "You! Want do you want?!"

Assassin Leader: "Just the death of the last survivor of the Kasumiōji Clan! I could do it now seeing as how you two have separated yourselves from the others... But I can't just deny my pet's playtime, can I?!"

Suddenly the large beast appeared and snarled!

Toushiro: "Rurichiyo, run!"

Both Toushiro and Rurichiyo made a run for it back to the others! But the beast cut them off! They had no choice but head for a forest of thick thorny vines and plants. Once inside, they hid. The monster loomed right outside, looking for any way in. Both youths stayed low and carefully weaved through the thorns as quietly as possible. Their attacker still had no idea where they were. Finally, they came to a point and that's where it went wrong.

Toushiro: (Whispering) "This way."

Rurichiyo shook her head and ran off in the other direction!

Toushiro: "Rurichiyo, come back! You're going the wrong way!"

Rurichiyo continued running while Toushiro chased after her as quickly as possible! And in a flash, he found himself tangled in the thorny vines after the huge beast of the assassins threw itself into the brush! Rurichiyo turned around to see Toushiro struggling to get free! But that wasn't what made her scream out to him!

Rurichiyo: "Captain Hitsugaya! Behind you!"

Toushiro looked back and gasped as huge razor sharp teeth gleamed at him! His body was suddenly flooded with adrenaline as he pushed harder against the vines to get away from those teeth! SNAP! The vines snapped apart and flung right back into the beast's face as Toushiro ran for it!

Toushiro: "Hurry!"

Toushiro and Rurichiyo made it out of the thorny vines just as the beast recovered. With a growl, it leapt forward and shook the ground as it landed, causing both kids to lose their footing! The beast hissed and was about to take them when it suddenly got rammed in the snout with a hard punch! It was flung back and both kids looked up to see Vegeta standing over them with a glare! The beast quickly started to get to its feet.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!-"

Vegeta: "Run! GO!"

The creature came at Vegeta with a roar, angrier than before! The saiyan prince stood his ground and faced the monster head on!

Toushiro: "Rurichiyo, look out!"

The young captain pushed the girl away before she could get consumed by the battle! The beast snapped its jaws at Vegeta and growled while the prince gave a threatening snarl before whipping his tail at the beast, smacking it hard! The smack was so violent it sent the monster flying into the rock wall! Believing the monster is done, Vegeta turns his attention to the two kids. Everything was happening so fast that no one seemed know just where Toushiro and Rurichiyo were. Not long after Toushiro and Rurichiyo wandered off, the assassins launched their attack on the unsuspecting group! Everyone had been caught off guard and now they were in complete chaos! Only Vegeta had figured out what the assassins were really doing. They were keeping everyone occupied while their beast did its job! But now that the saiyan has intervened, the plan had changed for the assassins. When Vegeta caught up with Toushiro and Rurichiyo, he found them both trapped by the assassin leader!

Assassin Leader: "There you are, Princess Kasumiōji!"

Toushiro tried to shield the girl but the assassin smacked him across the face so hard that he was flung to the ground! With the young captain out of his way, the assassin stepped towards Rurichiyo. Rurichiyo screamed and Toushiro looked up just in time to watch Vegeta tackle the masked assassin to the ground! They both tasseled around before getting to their feet! But Vegeta let his guard down and pays the price. As he lunges at the masked man, the assassin pulls out a sword and impales the saiyan prince in the stomach! The prince spat out blood as he hunched over while Toushiro watched in horror!

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

The assassin quickly withdrew his blade and laughed. Vegeta fell to one knee as he gripped at his wound. It was a serious injury, one that could become grave if not dealt with soon. But although hurt, the saiyan was still dangerous.

Assassin Leader: "Ha! This'll finish you off!"

The masked assassin tried to finish off the saiyan, but the prince caught the sword in his hand and crushed it into a fine powder! The assassin finally seemed to realize what he was facing and panicked! Vegeta stood up and began walking towards to man until he got another nasty surprise! The assassin's beast wasn't done and it leapt up with a roar! The monster landed on top of Vegeta and bit down on his back! Vegeta roared out in pain as he struggled to throw the creature off! Toushiro and Rurichiyo hid behind a rock and watched as Vegeta fought hard! The monster was finally thrown off but only after taking a chunk of the saiyan prince with it! Badly wounded and bleeding heavily, Vegeta staggered a few steps away before he had the beast after him again! He tried to escape under a rock point but the beast shoved him through it as the stone point was destroyed! But that may have been Vegeta's saving grace! As the point crumbled, small rocks blinded the creature just long enough! Vegeta gathered as much strength as he could and swiped his tail against the beast, sending it hurling down a shallow canyon! And then in a desperate attempt to, if anything to slow it down, Vegeta blasted the canyon edge to cause a rockslide! The rockslide kept the monster down as the saiyan prince hurried to catch up with Toushiro and Rurichiyo! But things went from bad to worse. The earth began to shake in the light of dawn. It was an earthquake, and a big one! The tremors continued to intensify as everyone and everything around braced for the quake. Rock and dirt began to shift and then fall as the earth started to part. Suddenly Toushiro felt his legs spreading apart as the earth began to split from literally right under him, almost sucking him in! They couldn't stay here, they had to move!

Toushiro: *Gasp!* "Run!"

He and Rurichiyo ran as the land began to change! Archways fell and mountains broke! Even Vegeta was helpless as the earth trembled and formed new hills and cliffs. The assassins beast, now back on its feet, continued its relentless chase of the two youths! The assassin leader watched in joy as the monster found the two and chased after them! Toushiro and Rurichiyo ran for their lives as the monster was right behind them! It suddenly stopped just when the ground split apart! A vent of hot air erupted from within the new crack as a new chasm began to form! The earth around them sank into the new hole as their section was lifted and tilted! The assassin leader wasn't paying attention and the earth beneath him sank, taking him to the bottom of the new abyss! Rurichiyo and Toushiro both slid passed the monster! Rurichiyo held onto Toushiro as the young captain dug his fingers into the dirt, saving them from falling into the canyon! But the monster was also sliding back before knocking both of them off! The only thing that saved them at that moment was Toushiro grabbing hold of its tail! But the beast too was slowly falling into the canyon! They both screamed for help!

Toushiro and Rurichiyo: "HELP!"

Toushiro: (Even louder) "VEGETA!"

Weak from blood loss, Vegeta was lying down until he heard Toushiro scream his name! Rurichiyo climbed over Toushiro and the young captain followed her overtop of the creature! They both tried to climb away from the beast but the crumbling rocks kept tripping them up! They both started to slide back, towards the monster! They were both about to slide right into the beast's mouth when Vegeta came at the last second and slapped the beast off the edge with Toushiro and Rurichiyo falling off as well! But the saiyan prince grabs Toushiro by his captains jacket and pulls both him and Rurichiyo back up as the monster disappears into the growing canyon. But they could not rest. They had to move away and find sanctuary until the earthquake ceased. No sooner did Vegeta release them, Rurichiyo started running back to Kenryū and Enryū!

Rurichiyo: "Kenryū! Enryū!"

Toushiro: "Rurichiyo, stop!"

Toushiro ran after her, believing that Vegeta was right behind him! But the saiyan was too weak. Sensing that things were about to intensify, Vegeta roared out as loud as he could, hoping to warn everyone! The fight between the Z-Fighters and their allies with the cult of assassins had stopped the moment the earth began to shake. Goku heard Vegeta's roar.

Goku: "Vegeta!?"

The warning came just in time! A second later and the ground under their feet suddenly erupted into motion! The Z-Fighters and Levi held on as their part of the ground was pushed up with a sudden thrust! Kenryū and Enryū just barely avoided falling into a deep crack! Ichigo and his friends were thrown by surprise by a wave of dirt and rock as it shot across the land! The assassins all disappeared under the earth!

Rurichiyo: "Kenryū! Enryū!"

Rurichiyo had found the group.

Kenryū: "Lady Rurichiyo!"

Rurichiyo ran towards her servants when suddenly the earth just split apart in the blink of an eye, creating a deep chasm! Rurichiyo screamed as she tried to stop, but was already too close when it had appeared!

Toushiro: "Gotcha!"

Fortunately Toushiro managed to grab her and pull her back just in time! The great earthquake split the land! New canyons were birthed while old ones died! Both Rurichiyo and Toushiro were separated from everyone! And then finally, it was over. A new chasm now stood between Rurichiyo and her loyal servants. The chasm stretched miles upon miles long! Rurichiyo's side had sunk while The Z-Fighters side was raised up.

Kenryū: "Lady Rurichiyo!"

Rurichiyo: "Kenryū! Enryū!"

There was no way to reach each other. But that may not be the worst thing they've suffered... Dark clouds loomed overhead as Rurichiyo decided to look for the Squad 10 captain who had gone off in search of his friend. Rain started to come down an hour later. Young Toushiro was looking frantically around the rubble for Vegeta. But the darkness made it hard to see anything.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!..."

Rurichiyo heard the young captain's cries and headed off toward them. Meanwhile, Toushiro continued to search and call. But the saiyan did not answer.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!? Where are you?!"

Finally, a flash of lightning lit up the world and revealed the saiyan prince's hiding spot. Out in the open and lying down on a slab of rock.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

The young captain ran over the rocks as fast as he could to reach his friend. When he arrived... His heart sank. Vegeta was wounded... Gravely wounded. But still... he had hope.

Toushiro: (Softly) "Vegeta?..."

The prince moaned as he opened his eyes. The pain obvious within them.

Toushiro: "Get up..."

Vegeta: "I... I'm not sure I can, Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "Yes you can! Just get up!"

Vegeta tried to stand and was almost there. But his injuries were too great and he just collapsed. Toushiro's heart sank even further. Vegeta's lost a lot of blood and his injuries were mortal... Rurichiyo finally found the two but stood behind quietly. Seeing the saiyan prince as he was now and how the young captain of the tenth squad was behaving, said the worst. Unable to lift his head, Vegeta gazed up into Toushiro's eyes one last time, knowing full well what the earthquake has done.

Vegeta: "Toushiro... Do you know how to get back home?..."

The young captain just shook his head.

Vegeta: "... Listen closely then... ... Follow the rising sun, passed a great rock that looks like a bear standing up... And do east... beyond the burning mountains of liquid fire... ... Do all that... And you'll find your way back home... ... Do you understand?"

Toushiro nodded.

Toushiro: "Yeah... But why do I have to remember all that when you're gonna be with us?!"

The rain concealed them well, but Vegeta could see the boy's tears. For how much they wanted him to, however... Vegeta knew that this time... He could not follow.

Vegeta: "I'll be with you... But you won't be able to see me."

Toushiro: "What do you mean?... I can always see you..."

Vegeta: "Toushiro... Your heart will guide you... But it whispers, so listen closely..."

And the prince faded off. Toushiro waited for Vegeta to speak again, only to realize a moment later that he can't.

Toushiro: "Vegeta?... Vegeta?!..."


	6. Chapter 6

**They Are Alone**

The next morning revealed the chaos and the carnage from the previous night. The land had changed... And Toushiro was alone. His heart ached with pain as he sobbed heavily. Life has shown him that everything comes with a price that must be paid. The price for his and Rurichiyo's rescue from the assassins and their monster... was Vegeta's life. Now, miles away from the source of his pain, it was even more apparent to him. He was separated from his friends, in a land he did not know to begin with, and has lost his closest friend. For Toushiro... the world seemed so much darker now. But he wasn't the only one out here. Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, the one who had been the target of the assassins, was also out here with him. The young girl had watched him all day yesterday. She had watched as he cried and weeped for his fallen friend who gave his life to save them both. And she followed silently as he wondered with despair and grief. It hurt her to see him like this. Finally, she stepped up to him.

Rurichiyo: "I'm sorry."

Anger and heartache understandably filled Toushiro's heart as he latched out at her.

Toushiro: "You're sorry?! Is that all you can say?!"

Rurichiyo looked up in shock.

Toushiro: "Don't try and suddenly apologize like that! This is all YOUR FAULT!"

Rurichiyo: "M-My fault?!"

Toushiro: "Yes! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess! If you hadn't run off, then!... Then Vegeta wouldn't be!... ..."

The young captain drifted off, trying hard to fight back the tears.

Rurichiyo: "Look, I'm sorry about that saiyan but I-"

Toushiro: "That saiyan?!"

Bad choice of words.

Toushiro: "Don't talk about Vegeta like that! He wasn't just my lieutenant, he was my friend! My BEST friend! He sacrificed his life to save us and all you can say is 'I'm sorry about THAT SAIYAN'! If EVER there was an example of a bad royal, it's YOU!"

Rurichiyo: "A bad royal?!"

Toushiro: "You talk down to everyone you meet, you treat people as if they are all your servants and you run at the first sign of danger! Vegeta was different! He was a prince, a REAL prince, and unlike you he FOUGHT back with everything he had to save me and an ungrateful stubborn BRAT who doesn't even care what she's JUST DONE! I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Rurichiyo: "You think I don't know loss?! I lost my mother when I was born and my father died a few years later from illness!"

Toushiro: (Now screaming at the top of his lungs) "I NEVER HAD PARENTS! I GREW UP WITH MY GRANDMOTHER WHO MAY NOT EVEN ACTUALLY BE MY GRANDMOTHER! AND DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT LOSS BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOSS IS! THIS IS NOW THE SECOND TIME I'VE HAD TO WATCH A BEST FRIEND OF MINE DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! SO DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT LOSS UNTIL YOU KNOW THE PAIN THAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

Rurichiyo just stared at the young captain with hurt and anger. Toushiro just turned around and started walking away.

Rurichiyo: "H-Hey! Where are you going?!"

Toushiro: "Away from you!"

And the young captain disappeared beyond a patch of long dry grass. Rurichiyo didn't follow him this time. It was best if he had some space. His words hurt her deeply. But deep in her heart she knew... He was right.

Rurichiyo: (To herself) "He's right... How could I be so selfish?... I at least knew my father... But Captain Hitsugaya... He's never had a father... or a mother... ... And all of this is my fault..."

Slowly, Rurichiyo went after the prodigy, giving him time to cool off at least. Forty minutes later, Rurichiyo found Toushiro sitting on a rock above a small pool. His face was concealed from sight, even the water's reflection wasn't visible. But his body said it all. He was in pain. Taking a deep breath, Rurichiyo decided to take a leap of faith. If he screamed at her again, she'd let him. She deserved it.

Rurichiyo: "Hitsugaya..."

Toushiro only lifted his head up slightly.

Rurichiyo: "I just want to say that I'm... I'm very sorry..."

This time... The apology was sincere and true.

Toushiro: "... ... He was the closest thing to a father I've ever had... And now he's gone..."

Rurichiyo said nothing and just glanced down, understanding his pain. The sound of Toushiro standing up brought her back. With his back to her, he apologized for his outburst.

Toushiro: "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, Lady Kasumiōji... I wasn't myself."

Rurichiyo: "It's ok, Captain Hitsugaya... I deserved it."

Toushiro: "No you didn't... I was angry at the world and I lashed out at you instead. None of this is your fault... It's mine. It was my idea to seek help and I didn't say no to coming here."

Rurichiyo: "It's not your fault either, Hitsugaya. Like you once said to me: Things like this happen. We can't change it."

Toushiro: "... Yeah... Sometimes I wish you could on a whim though..."

Rurichiyo: "I know... Me too..."

Toushiro took a deep breath and sighed before turning around. It was time to go.

Toushiro: "We should get moving."

Rurichiyo: "Ok. But which way do we go?"

Toushiro: "Vegeta's last words to me were: Follow the rising sun, passed a great rock that looks like a bear standing up... And do east beyond the burning mountains of liquid fire. He said that if we follow that, we'll find our way back home."

Rurichiyo: "Are you sure? He was in a lot of pain, maybe he wasn't coherent."

Toushiro: "I'm pretty sure. I don't think incoherence and Vegeta ever got along well."

A small smile crossed Rurichiyo's face as she chuckled softly. Toushiro also smirked a little. Then Toushiro made it be known to her that HE was in charge now.

Toushiro: "Let's get this straight right now. Princess or not, I'M the captain and it's my job to get us both home safely. So I don't wanna hear any complaining or whatever. What I say goes. Are we clear?"

Rurichiyo: "Yes sir!"

Toushiro: "Good. Now let's get moving."

Rurichiyo: "Can we do one thing though?"

Toushiro: "Like what?"

Rurichiyo: "Can we just... go back to the chasm and take another look. Maybe the others are still there or maybe we'll find a way across."

Toushiro: "Well... Ok... It's worth another look."

And both Toushiro and Rurichiyo headed back to the chasm where they last saw everyone together. Once there, it was obvious that the others had left. But maybe there was a way across. Toushiro knew the way back if they could get across. But there didn't appear to be a way up here.

Toushiro: "What now?"

Rurichiyo: "Maybe we can find a way up the other side from the bottom."

Toushiro took a second look at the wall.

Toushiro: "Hm... That was a big earthquake... Who knows... Alright. Let's head down there."

Slowly, the two youths made their way down the chasm wall. They took it slow and stayed in touch. They finally reached the bottom of the chasm. As expected, there wasn't much light. Only enough to decently see. Toushiro looked up towards the sky. The other side was miles above their heads, much too high for them to even attempt.

Toushiro: "So... Do you see any way up there?"

Rurichiyo: "No... Can you carry us up?"

Toushiro huffed a single laugh.

Toushiro: "Tsk. I wish... I'd barely be able to carry myself all the way up there, let alone you too. Vegeta, however, could scale that with both of us on his back all day long without much effort."

That only made Toushiro a little sad. The pain was still too fresh.

Toushiro: "*Sigh...* Why'd I say that?..."

Rurichiyo, however, wasn't paying attention. She had stopped listening just before Toushiro mentioned Vegeta. Instead... She had her attention on something else. Toushiro glanced over and finally noticed her stare.

Toushiro: "What are you looking at?"

Rurichiyo's eyes were full of fear as they were clearly locked on something to the right beyond the young captain. Toushiro turned his head to his right and suddenly gasped in fright when he realized what Rurichiyo was staring at. They weren't alone down here.

Rurichiyo: "I-It's that thing..."

The assassins and their beast were down here too. But none of them appeared to be moving. Flooded with curiosity, Toushiro decided to take a closer look. Something Rurichiyo wasn't thrilled about as she pulled on the young captain's sleeve.

Rurichiyo: "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

Toushiro: (Whispering) "Keep it down! We don't know if they're dead or not."

Rurichiyo: (Whispering) "Exactly!... So why are you going over to them?!"

Toushiro: (Whispering) "To see if they ARE dead or not!"

Understanding now, Rurichiyo let go of Toushiro.

Toushiro: (Whispering) "Just wait here until I say so."

Rurichiyo waited quietly while Toushiro carefully climbed down to investigate. The silence all around made it that much more eerie. Walking on his toes, Toushiro inched closer and closer to the fallen monster and those who had owned it. The beast was lying belly up with all of the assassins under it, crushing them all. As for the creature itself, Toushiro looked up at it. It appeared dead. He still vividly remembers the battle this thing had with Vegeta before the saiyan prince knocked it into this chasm. Toushiro then spotted the blood that still clung to the monster's teeth. There was no doubt as to who's it was. Anger boiled up inside as the child prodigy remembered what this monster did. A fitting end for the monster that took Vegeta's life.

Toushiro: "Serves you right... You can come down now!"

Rurichiyo looked up from behind the rocks before joining Toushiro down by the beast.

Rurichiyo: "Is it dead?"

Toushiro: "It appears so."

Rurichiyo: "Good!"

And Rurichiyo kicked the beast as hard as she could, which she was quite pleased of herself for afterwards. Toushiro just stared at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smug smile. That was somewhat entertaining.

Toushiro: "Way to go... You killed it."

Rurichiyo: "Glad you liked that."

But their celebration was premature. Both kids suddenly realized that they were being watched... By the beast! They both screamed when they saw a big red eye glaring at them!

Rurichiyo: "It's alive!"

Toushiro: "Run!"

The kids ran for the exit just as the creature began to stir! It was clear that it was still intent on doing what it was made to do. Only now there was nothing that could control it! Realizing the danger they were in, Toushiro and Rurichiyo refused to stop until they were someplace they felt was safe! Rurichiyo was the first to reach the top of the chasm where she stopped. But Toushiro had other ideas.

Toushiro: "No! Don't stop! Keep going!"

Rurichiyo: "What?!"

Toushiro: "We have to get as far away from here as we can!"

And they continued on, running as fast as they could to put as much distance between the monster and themselves as possible. Although tired after running for 20 minutes, the two still continued. It was obvious that they have had quite a scare. It was only when they could run no more when they finally stopped. Both Rurichiyo and Toushiro were exhausted, but they have put a good amount of distance from the beast and themselves.

Rurichiyo: "How is that thing still alive?! I thought Vegeta took care of it?!"

Toushiro: "I thought he did too! But... It obviously survived."

Rurichiyo: "What do we do now?"

Toushiro: "We have to keep moving. Make sure we're not in one place for long. Hopefully it won't catch up with us."

Rurichiyo: "Ok but where do we go?"

Toushiro looked towards the setting sun in the distance. He knew what they had to do.

Toushiro: "We do what we originally planned. Follow the rising sun, passed a rock that looks like a standing bear, and head east beyond the burning mountains of liquid fire."

And with that, they both headed west, following the direction of the rising sun.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Break**

Rurichiyo: "God I'm so HUNGRY!"

Toushiro: "You're hungry? I'm empty all the way to the top."

It's been three whole days since they began their journey back home... And a day since they last ate anything decent. The remote and emptiness of where they were was apparent to them now. For it has been some time since they last saw anything colored other than beige and rusty gold.

Rurichiyo: "I'm so hungry I'll eat anything!"

Toushiro: "Don't say that or you'll have to live up to it."

Rurichiyo: "Good point..."

Toushiro was looking around as hard as he could. He absolutely could not believe that there wasn't something out here they could eat. For one he has seen a small number of small animals running around just before they would scatter and hide within the rocks. And some of them were herbivorous animals! So there HAD to be SOMETHING out here or else how could they survive?! And on top of that, there HAD to be water somewhere. There is no animal alive that cannot live without water. Sure some carnivores got all the water they needed from their prey, but how did that prey get the water to begin with? The young captain was sure that there had to be a river or something around here somewhere. They just had to find it. And where there was water, food would not be too far off.

Toushiro: "Just keep looking. There has to be SOMETHING around here."

Rurichiyo: "God there better be..."

Luck seemed to shine down upon them a little as around the next rock, they saw a tree. An apple tree.

Rurichiyo: "Oh thank god!"

Toushiro: "Hold on, Rurichiyo!"

The princess dashed over to the tree with Toushiro following close behind. Just before she reached the tree, however, she was in for a nasty surprise.

Rurichiyo: "WOW!"

Rurichiyo slid to a stop when a big bull stepped up from behind a rock close to the tree. It was a BIG bull, and a mean one too.

Toushiro: "Now that's what I call a road block."

Rurichiyo: "What's it doing?"

Toushiro: "My guess is its guarding the tree."

Rurichiyo: "Why?"

Toushiro: "Take a look around. There isn't much else to eat out here. It's likely guarding one of its main food sources."

Rurichiyo: "Well I don't care! I'm hungry!"

Toushiro: "And crazy! That's a bull buffalo! He'll gore you to death before you even get NEAR the tree!"

Rurichiyo: "Then what do you suppose we do?! Starve?!"

Toushiro glanced at the bull again and noticed something a little unsettling. The bull was acting even more aggressive. It started pawing the ground with its hoof and snorting. It was acting as if it was about to charge at them. But why? They weren't near it or the tree. It suddenly dawned on the young captain as he looked at Rurichiyo again. Her clothes.

Toushiro: "Red..."

Rurichiyo: "Excuse me?"

Toushiro: "Your clothes... They're red..."

Rurichiyo: "Maroon red, thank you very much."

Toushiro: "It's a shade of red..."

Rurichiyo: "Ok, yes, it is! What's that got to do with anything?!"

Toushiro: "Buffalo hate red..."

And it finally sank in.

Rurichiyo: "Oh dear god..."

Rurichiyo looked at the bull just as it started gearing up to charge!

Toushiro: "Head for those rocks and climb up them!"

The bull charged! Rurichiyo ran for the rocks and climbed up them as quickly as she could, the bull indeed on her tail! It was only when she was on the rocks that the bull stopped, unable to climb with the bulk and hooves he had. Now safely on the rocks and out of the bull's reach, Rurichiyo finally noticed that Toushiro wasn't with her.

Rurichiyo: "Captain Hitsugaya?!"

The bull suddenly trampled off back towards the tree in a hurry! A second later and Toushiro climbed up!

Rurichiyo: "Captain Hitsugaya?! Where were you a minute ago?!"

Toushiro held out his hand. In it, he had a single apple. In his other hand he had another. Only two.

Toushiro: "It was all I could get before he came back. It ain't much but... It'll take the edge off."

Rurichiyo smiled and took the apple he was offering her. They both ate everything they could off of the fruit, leaving only the inedible core behind. Those two apples have only taken off the very edge of their hunger. They had to find more food.

Rurichiyo: "I'm still soooo hungry!"

Toushiro: "How do you think I feel? I'm starving too. At least the painful edge is gone."

Rurichiyo: "Yeah. So what now?"

Toushiro: "Let's keep searching. There must be something else around here."

Rurichiyo: "Yeah. Something AWAY from that bull."

Toushiro climbed down the other side of the rock pillar they were on and helped Rurichiyo. They wanted to get away from that bull as quietly as they could. They searched for another hour and nothing.

Rurichiyo: "Oh come on! Give us a break already!"

Something caught Toushiro's attention.

Toushiro: "Shh."

Rurichiyo: "Don't shush me!"

Toushiro: "Shh! Quiet!"

Rurichiyo finally shushed.

Toushiro: "Do you hear that?"

It was a familiar sound. The sound of running water. The two of them ran towards the sound! When they rounded the corner, they found the source. A river!

Rurichiyo: "A river! Maybe it'll lead us to something!"

Toushiro, although naive about surviving to this extent, knew better than that as he walked up to the water's edge.

Toushiro: "We haven't come across anything since we started. I doubt there's anything to eat further on."

Rurichiyo: "So what are we going to do?"

Looking at his reflection in the water, Toushiro smiled. Their food problems were solved.

Toushiro: "Hope you like fish."

A few minutes later and after searching the nearby dead forest behind them, Toushiro came back with a few long sturdy sticks. Using his zanpakuto, Toushiro started fashioning some basic spears from the branches. There were plenty of fish in the river, he just had to catch them. Easier said than done.

Toushiro: "There... Hopefully this'll do."

With the spear as sharp as he could make it, Toushiro proceeded to go fishing. It was only now that Rurichiyo understood what he was doing.

Rurichiyo: "Wait. Are you really going to kill those fish?!"

Toushiro: "You wanna eat, don't you?"

Rurichiyo: "Yes but..."

Toushiro: "Oh don't tell me you don't like fish!"

Rurichiyo: "No, I've eaten fish many times. I just wasn't aware of how it was obtained."

Toushiro paused for a moment before turning back to Rurichiyo. The look on his face was nothing but that of a WTF moment.

Toushiro: "Are you serious?! Just how sheltered are you?!"

Rurichiyo: "Well excuse me for not knowing where fish come from! And while we're on the subject, why don't you just use your zanpakuto?!"

Toushiro: "I'm not gonna use Hyorinmaru like a spear and run the chance of breaking it when I can use some sticks instead! And before you say anything, think about this. If the assassins beast catches us, the only thing we'll have to defend ourselves IS my zanpakuto which would be useless if it's broken."

Rurichiyo stopped right there. She had honestly forgotten about the assassins beast.

Rurichiyo: "Y-Yeah... Good point... sorry."

Toushiro: "Do you know how to start a fire?"

Rurichiyo: "Yes."

Toushiro: "Then while I'm catching us dinner, make a fireplace and get a fire going. This is a good place to camp out for the night anyway."

Rurichiyo: "Alright. I'll get one started."

While Toushiro went to work catching some fish, Rurichiyo went into the dead forest to look for firewood for the night. After finding more than plenty of wood to start the fire and keep it going throughout the night, the princess dug a ditch for the fireplace and built a circle out of rocks to house it further. Using dry leaves and grass, Rurichiyo got a good fire started to keep the two of them nice and warm through the night. And to...

Toushiro: "I've got dinner!"

Toushiro had caught an impressive amount of fish, more than enough to fill their empty bellies. As the sun set and the fish cooked, both Toushiro and Rurichiyo settled down for the night. They had walked for three days straight, only stopping to rest on occasion and only sleeping when they couldn't stay awake any longer. Toushiro figured that they both deserved a good rest. While Rurichiyo watched the fire, Toushiro gazed up at the starry night sky. He missed Vegeta deeply. His death still hurt him. The memories of those last few hours still haunted him. The saiyan prince fought hard and with everything he had to protect him and Rurichiyo, regardless of the cost. That was one of those things that Toushiro admired about Vegeta and was striving to become himself. Rurichiyo had noticed the young captain's gaze and knew what it was he was thinking about. The saiyan's noble sacrifice still haunted her too. He was a royal who fought like a true soldier of justice. Only a real royal would do anything to protect the people... Something she wasn't.

Rurichiyo: "... Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "Yeah?"

Rurichiyo: "Has Vegeta always been like that? Willing to fight regardless of the cost?"

Toushiro: "... For as long as I've known him, yeah... I rarely ever saw him scared or act cowardly. And the few times I have, he somehow always got past it."

Rurichiyo: "... I wish I was like that... But I always run away at the last minute."

Toushiro: "... Vegeta once told me that: Everyone, even warriors like him, feel fear at one point or another. There's no shame in that. But those who can face that fear and master it are the most valiant of us all. Fear is easy to overcome... When you fear something else even more."

Rurichiyo: "What does that mean?"

Toushiro: "I'm still not really sure myself... Maybe one day I'll know."

There was a long pause before Toushiro looked at the fish.

Toushiro: "Ok, they're done. Let's eat and then go to sleep."

Rurichiyo: "Sounds good to me."

Both youths filled their bellies before dozing off into slumber close to the fire. The fire burned all night, and by early dawn, only embers sparkled. The early morning found the two still fast asleep, huddling close to each other for extra warmth. Then for some reason, Rurichiyo started to awaken. Groggily she looked around. She was hearing something, but couldn't find it. Then she looked over her shoulder and saw it before gasping silently and ducking her head down. It was the beast.

Rurichiyo: (Whispering) "Toushiro... Wake up... Please!..."

With a moan, the young captain woke up.

Toushiro: "Hm?... Rurichiyo?"

Rurichiyo: (Whispering) "Shh!... It's that monster... It's here!..."

But Toushiro was still too groggy for the news to really register.

Toushiro: (With his normal volume) "Huh? What?"

Rurichiyo: (Whispering) "Toushiro! Be quiet! The monster, it's here!"

Toushiro: (Loudly) "Rurichiyo, speak up! I can't hear you!"

Rurichiyo panicked and looked back. The beast had heard them!

Rurichiyo: "Toushiro, run!"

The princess got up and tried to pull the groggy captain to his feet!

Toushiro: "Rurichiyo! What are you doing?!"

A shadow loomed over them. Toushiro looked up and there was the assassins beast! Quickly Toushiro bolted forward and ran with Rurichiyo right in front of him! The monster started to pursue the two in earnest! As they ran, they headed for a small gap between the mountains just ahead of them. They could see the sun shining from the other end so it was their best chance!

Toushiro: "Don't look back, keep going!"

The monster leapt up and roared! All of a sudden both Toushiro and Rurichiyo were pushed through the gap by the beast as it tried to snatch them up! They both rolled down to the bottom where they shook it all off. Toushiro gazed up and saw the monster trying to free its jaws from the narrow gap. If anything, at least, that'll slow it down he thought.

Toushiro: "Are you okay, Rurichiyo?"

Rurichiyo: "Yeah... Just a little shaken up, that's all."

Toushiro: "Me too."

Toushiro sighed while Rurichiyo looked up. Something caught her eye.

Rurichiyo: "Toushiro... Look!"

The princess was pointing to something behind him. The young captain turned around and saw a rock formation that resembled a-

Toushiro: "A bear standing up!"

Rurichiyo: "Just like Vegeta said! This has to be it!"

Toushiro: "I think you're right! We ARE going the right way after all!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Liquid Fire**

For nine days they walked and climbed, always following the direction of the rising sun. They rarely stopped, wanting to stay as far ahead of the monster as possible. Their feet were sore, their legs ached. But still they continued on, knowing that they were indeed going the right way... The way to home. They were following the rising sun and have passed a great rock that resembled a bear standing up. Now they just had to head east beyond burning mountains of liquid fire. The liquid fire was a clue and they both had an idea what it was that they needed to search for. And the ash fluttering down from the sky and covering the ground told them they were close. However the climb up a shallow mountain was hard. They were both tired.

Toushiro: "Come on, Rurichiyo... We're almost there."

Rurichiyo: "Could you please slow down, Hitsugaya. My feet are killing me."

Toushiro: "Mine too. But we have to keep going. I don't want that 'thing' surprising us again."

Rurichiyo: "Good point. Ok..."

The princess took a deep breath and summoned as much strength as she could to continue on. It was tiring, but she knew he was right. They had to keep moving or the assassin's monster would catch up with them. What keep giving the young princess the strength to go on was no secret. Ever since that night when the young captain told her what Vegeta had said to him once about facing your fears, she has done nothing but to try and live up to that kind of courage. Toushiro was the same. Vegeta never gave up so neither should he. He was determined to complete the mission and get them home. The last few days have made something apparent to them both. They may have come from different places, one of nobility with everything and the other of averageness with nearly nothing. Out here, status and titles or ranks and importance meant nothing. They were the same right now. They both wanted to succeed, they both wanted to get home... They both wanted to live. They both felt the same pain, the same joy, the same sorrow, and the same hope. With muscles aching, Toushiro hauled himself up onto the flat top of the cliff. He then turned around and held out his hand to Rurichiyo. The princess took his hand and was helped up to the top by the young captain. As they both caught their breath, they looked beyond the valley in front of them. A great region of active volcanos awaited them. Not an enjoyable sight.

Rurichiyo: "Oh man... Do we really have to?..."

Toushiro: "Believe me, I'm not a fan of the idea either. If there's one thing that's never really agreed with me, it's extreme heat. But we don't really have a choice."

Rurichiyo: "Yeah, you're right. Plus it's the only way we know how to get home."

The two stared at the sight in front of them. It was going to be tricky getting through there. But if there was one thing Toushiro has learned from Vegeta and the Z-Fighters after all these years... It's that there is always a way.

Toushiro: "If we take it slow and watch our step closely, we'll make it. But we're really going to have to help each other out. You think you can do that?"

Rurichiyo: "I'll do my best, Captain."

Toushiro: "Ok. Let's get moving. Stay close."

Rurichiyo: "Understood."

Carefully the two made their way down the steep slope into the valley. The whole valley seemed like one big lava field. Everywhere you looked, there was molten rock oozing up from somewhere. The leaking volcanos just billowed out towers of dark smoke. Before they had entered the valley, both Toushiro and Rurichiyo had collected a number of long strong branches. They were going to use them to check the ground in front and around them, to make sure that they didn't walk into a hidden vein or pool of molten lava. The heat was unimaginable. They had to take it slow but they also had to hurry. Both youths were sweating pretty profusely. If they stayed too long they were going to get seriously dehydrated, dangerously even. They came to a thin rock bridge over a river of lava. It was way too thin for them both to cross at the same time safely.

Toushiro: "Just stay here and let me test it out first."

Rurichiyo: "Be careful."

Rurichiyo waited while Toushiro stepped out onto the weak looking rock. He took each step carefully. The hissing and bubbling of the lava underneath was scary. But what was truly frightening was the occasional cracking and clipping of rock splitting and breaking. The prodigy's eyes scanned intensely for any hint of collapse. But all seemed secured when Toushiro made it to the other side. Now it was the princess' turn.

Toushiro: "Ok, Rurichiyo! Your turn! Just do what I did and don't look down!"

Rurichiyo gulped and gathered her courage before stepping out onto the bridge as well. The girl tried desperately to resist the urge to look down, knowing full well that if she did she would probably freeze with fear. Carefully she walked, keeping her focus solely on Toushiro as he continued to encourage her.

Toushiro: "That's it... Keep going... You're doing fine, Rurichiyo. Just one step at a time."

The young captain's encouragement helped her focus a lot on what she was doing and not on the danger underneath her.

Toushiro: "You're almost there, Rurichiyo. You're doing excellent."

Just when she was almost there, the rock cracked and crumbled from under her! Rurichiyo started to fall but she grabbed the edge and held on! Toushiro ran up and grabbed the princess before pulling her up.

Toushiro: "I gotcha!"

The youth pulled the other up to safety. That was way too close.

Rurichiyo: "Thank you, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Thank me when we get the fuck outta here."

Rurichiyo: "Agreed."

After that close call, they payed more attention then ever to their surroundings. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally entered a cave beyond the volcanos. At least it was cool in here.

Toushiro: "Finally! Any longer and I would have been cooked alive!"

Rurichiyo: "No kidding. Hopefully the road will be easier from here on in."

Toushiro: "You ain't the only one, sist-"

Crack! Toushiro fell through a weak layer of rock and landed into a pool of tar!

Rurichiyo: "Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro was struggling not to get sucked under! He fought and thrashed as hard as he could!

Toushiro: "Rurichiyo, HELP ME!"

The princess quickly looked around! For something, anything to help her rescue him! He was getting sucked down pretty fast, she had to hurry!

Rurichiyo: "Hitsugaya! Grab this!"

Rurichiyo placed one of the long branches over the hole, making sure both ends were firmly on rock. Toushiro realized what she was doing and reached up for the branch. If he could grab it and hold on, then he wouldn't sink into the tar and buy the princess the time she needed! The young captain reached up and finally grabbed the branch. He pulled himself up a little further and just held on while Rurichiyo tried to figure out a way to get him outta there without risking herself in the process. If she fell in then that was it, they'd both be done for!

Rurichiyo: "Just hang on, Toushiro! I'll figure something out!"

Toushiro: "Please hurry!"

Rurichiyo looked frantically around for anything that might give her an idea! Just when it seemed hopeless, she spotted some thick vines growing along the cave wall.

Rurichiyo: "Perfect!"

The princess hurried and collected as many long vines as she could. She tied the sturdiest ones together into a long line. While she began making a lasso, Toushiro got a shock. The branch was starting to crack!

Toushiro: "Whatever you're doing, please hurry it up! This branch isn't gonna last much longer!"

Rurichiyo: "I'm almost there! Just hang on!"

Just then Rurichiyo finished the lasso and rope! Just in time too as the branch cracked again!

Toushiro: "Rurichiyo!"

Rurichiyo: "I'm coming!"

Rurichiyo hurried back with lasso in hand. Upon seeing the makeshift lasso and rope, Toushiro knew what she was going to do.

Rurichiyo: "I'll toss this and you put it around you, ok!?"

Toushiro: "Ok!"

The princess prepared herself as she aimed. She was only going to get one good shot so she had to make it count. She thought back to all the games she used to play as a little girl with Kenryū and Enryū. They were going to come in handy here.

Rurichiyo: "Ok... 1... 2... 3!"

Rurichiyo tossed the lasso end at Toushiro and hit a bullseye! Toushiro quickly tucked the loop under his arms and around his chest! No sooner than he did, the branch snapped and he fell back into the tar! Rurichiyo quickly ran back and looped the vine around a thick pillar of rock for extra pulling strength! Toushiro was bigger and heavier than she was so she needed the extra help! Slowly she started to pull the makeshift rope back which pulled the young captain closer to the edge of the tar pool. It was tough going as the tar was sticky and thick. But eventually, Toushiro was close enough to the edge where he could pull himself out. Although covered in tar, he was thankful to be outta there. Only when she was sure that he was on pure terra firma, did Rurichiyo go over to him.

Rurichiyo: "Hitsugaya..."

Toushiro: *Cough* "Thank you, Rurichiyo... You saved me..."

Rurichiyo smiled, happy to return the favor he has done many times for her throughout this unintentional trip. Once the adrenaline had died down, Toushiro looked over himself. He was sticky with tar.

Toushiro: "Oh this is going to be fun to get off."

Rurichiyo: "Is there any way of getting it off like this?"

Toushiro: "If I remember correctly... Mineral water works well. And being so close to volcanos, there has to be a few mineral pools around here somewhere."

Rurichiyo: "Then we'd find them fast before that stuff cools and dries."

Toushiro: "Bleck..."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Final Push**

SPLASH! Toushiro jumped into a pool of rich mineral water. As he swam around, the tar started coming off no problem at all. Rurichiyo sat on the edge and took the opportunity to clean up a little too. It was hard to believe, but in a few hours the sun would rise and mark what would be the day they've been missing for two weeks now. So far they've done well to get this far on their own. But now they had a serious problem. Just beyond them was a mountain of jagged sharp rocks and pillars. However Vegeta had not told them what to do beyond the volcanos. Rurichiyo looked up and saw the young captain swimming towards her. When he emerged, all the tar on his skin and clothes were gone.

Toushiro: "Phew! That feels better."

Rurichiyo: "Especially since you're not carrying like ten pounds of tar on ya!"

Toushiro: "ESPECIALLY that!"

Both Toushiro and Rurichiyo laughed. But their moment of joy was abruptly cut short! A familiar roar rang out!

Rurichiyo: "It's the monster!"

Toushiro: "Hide!"

Both youths hide behind a cliff while peeking out. At the top of the jagged rocks, the assassin's monster continued its relentless search for the two of them. Toushiro suddenly felt a new resolve flow within him. They've run from that thing for too long now and he's had ENOUGH.

Toushiro: "Let's get rid of that freak of nature once and for all!"

Rurichiyo: "Are you crazy?!"

Toushiro: "I'm dead serious! I'm tired of running from that thing!"

Rurichiyo: "... Me too! So what's the plan?"

The young captain gazed at the deep pool behind them.

Toushiro: "Let's throw it into the deep end of the pond! We'll drown that bastard!"

Rurichiyo: "How? He'll just swim!"

Toushiro: "Not if THAT lands on top of him!"

Toushiro pointed up at the top of the cliff. Close to the edge was a giant rock, more than big enough to drag that beast down into the deep blue.

Toushiro: "If the rock itself doesn't kill it, then it'll certainly be big and heavy enough to drag it down with it."

Rurichiyo: "Good plan but there's one problem. Unless you're stronger than you look, I don't think we can push that ourselves."

Toushiro: "I've got that covered too."

The prodigy then pointed to a bunch of other rocks just above the large one.

Toushiro: "All we need to do is cause a big rockslide and gravity will do the rest of the work for us!"

Rurichiyo: "That's a great idea! But how do we lure that thing here to begin with?"

Toushiro took a deep breath.

Toushiro: "You leave that to me..."

A few minutes later and the beast entered a dark cave. It was sniffing and searching for any hint of the two youths. However it was unaware that behind it was Toushiro. The young captain quietly followed behind the monster, waiting for the perfect moment to get its attention. Once he got its attention, he was going to have to run like hell back to the pond where Rurichiyo waited to spring the trap! As he followed it, Toushiro could see all the cuts and gouges the monster had acquired during its fight with Vegeta and its fall into the chasm. It still made him angry to think of what this beast has done. It has chased them for days, it has tried to kill them... And it took his best friend from him.

Toushiro: *I will NEVER forgive you for that...*

His determination was solid now. And he made his move.

Toushiro: "Hey! Ugly!"

The beast turned around and glared at the young captain.

Toushiro: "That's right you heard me, you big ugly piece of shit!"

The monster growled at him.

Toushiro: "You've been looking for us, haven't you? Well here I am so come and get me!"

The beast roared and charged at the young Soul Reaper! Before he ran though, he had to do one thing. With his zanpakuto clenched in his hand, Toushiro swung his blade at the monster.

Toushiro: "Guncho Tsurara!"

Ice daggers appeared and flew strait at the beast. Some cut it further while one stabbed an eye! Blood poured out of the eye socket while the beast shirked in agony!

Toushiro: "Did that hurt, big guy?"

Now half blinded, the monster grew enraged! Toushiro turned around and bolted back down the mountain with the beast hot on his tail! He whistled loudly, letting Rurichiyo know that he was coming. Rurichiyo heard the whistle and with a thick branch wedged into some rocks, she waited for Toushiro to lure the monster to its mark.

Rurichiyo: "Please make this work..."

Suddenly both of them came into view! She started pushing and lifting the wedge to try and dislodge the rocks! Meanwhile the young captain lured the beast into position and kept it there, using himself to do so. The beast swung its arms and claws at the boy while Toushiro just dodged them! But something was wrong.

Toushiro: "Rurichiyo! What's the hold up?!"

Rurichiyo: "I can't do it! I can't get the rocks to budge!"

The princess was not strong enough to budge the rocks! They were heavier than anticipated! She needed his help. The monster charged at Toushiro again and the youth jumped up over its head!

Toushiro: "Reign Over The Frosted Heavens - Hyorinmaru!"

A great ice dragon flew down towards the monsters feet and froze it in place in the shallows of the pond. With the monster trapped for now, Toushiro hurried up the cliff to help Rurichiyo! The monster struggled to free itself while the child prodigy joined Rurichiyo.

Rurichiyo: "I'm sorry, Toushiro! I've tried-"

Toushiro: "Don't worry about it! Let's just get these rocks moving!"

Although the same size as Rurichiyo, Toushiro was much stronger than she was. With his added strength, the rocks started to wiggle and budge. Below the beast was starting to tear its way out of the ice! Time was running out! Just when the beast finally broke free, the branch snapped!

Rurichiyo: "No! We were so close!"

Toushiro looked around. He spotted further up one rock that seemed ready to fall if it had just the right push. This might be their best chance!

Toushiro: "Hurry!"

Rurichiyo followed the young captain as they quickly scaled the cliff further up! Below, the monster started climbing after them! Toushiro reached the boulder first and started to push it with all his might! Rurichiyo soon joined him and started doing the same! The beast was halfway up the cliff, just under the massive boulder that was key to their plan!

Toushiro: "Come on! Push!"

Rurichiyo: "I am!"

The boulder started to move. Both youths used all their strength and weight against the boulder. The beast reached the top of the massive boulder just as they had pushed theirs to the very edge! The monster roared at them as it prepared to charge one last time! Out of time, Toushiro started ramming the boulder as hard as he could to give it that extra push it needed! Finally... Bang, crash, boom! The boulder started rolling down the cliff, crashing into the other rocks and causing a massive rockslide! But there was a problem. The ground underneath the two youths slid out from under them and they too started to slide down the cliff! The rockslide smashed into the massive boulder just above the pool! The beast snarled as the boulder under it started to wave back and forth! Rocks continued to pound the boulder! Toushiro and Rurichiyo tried to stop themselves but they couldn't get a hold of the ground! Finally the boulder started going over the side, carrying the beast along with it! Rurichiyo finally managed to grab hold of something and stops herself. But Toushiro isn't as fortunate.

Rurichiyo: "Toushiro!"

The young captain crashes into the same boulder as the beast just as it went over the edge followed by many more rocks! Rurichiyo watches in horror as both Toushiro and the beast crash into the pond and disappear into the deep water below. The massive boulder quickly sank to the bottom, carrying the assassins monster along with it to its deep blue grave. The last of the rockslide crashed into the water and all settled down soon after. Rurichiyo looked on as the world finally went quiet again. She finally climbed back down to the waters edge. The princess searched for any sign of Toushiro.

Rurichiyo: "Captain Hitsugaya!"

But there was no answer. It started to seem as though the young captain could not save himself in time. Rurichiyo fell to her knees in grief. The young captain had risked so much to help her, even giving his own life. A sacrifice as noble as Vegeta's one was.

Rurichiyo: "I'm... I'm so sorry, Toushiro... I'm so very sorry..."

But then, a strange sound filled her ears. She looked up and saw bubbles rising up from the deep end of the pond. At first... Rurichiyo thought that it might be the monster. But then... Her heart swelled with joy when Toushiro suddenly burst up with a huge gasp!

Rurichiyo: "Toushiro!"

Slightly disoriented, the young captain searches around for a moment before spotting Rurichiyo on the bank. He swam over and hauled himself out, with a little help from the princess.

Rurichiyo: "Hitsugaya! You're alive!"

Toushiro: "Heh... You can't get rid of me that easily."

Rurichiyo: "I'm glad for that."

Toushiro sat on the bank while he caught his breath. He had held it for longer than he's ever had to before. But there was more good news.

Rurichiyo: "Is the monster?..."

Toushiro: "... It's dead."

At least now, they were safe from the assassins beast. But... They were still lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coming Home**

With the beast gone for good and the assassins dead, Rurichiyo was safe once again. However... They were still lost.

Rurichiyo: "So what now? Where do we go?"

Toushiro: "I... I don't know... Vegeta didn't say what to do beyond the volcanos..."

Rurichiyo: "A-Are you sure?"

Toushiro nodded. He remained silent as he tried to think things out. He was sure that Vegeta told him the truth about how to get home. Was it HIS fault? Did he misinterpret what Vegeta said? Did they make a wrong turn somewhere?... DID Vegeta give them the right directions? A gentle breeze swept against his face. Strangely... He felt like something was pulling at his chin to make him gaze up to the clouds. He complied and gazed heavenward. The stars shined brightly down on them even though the sun was just minutes away from rising. Toushiro closed his eyes and remembered something from long ago.

**~Flashback~**

The stars shined brilliantly tonight and both Vegeta and Toushiro sat under them, watching. It had become one of their favorite pastimes. They'd both lay in the grass gazing up at the stars while Vegeta told Toushiro stories about his adventures in space and with his friends. Now and then they'd look for constellations within the starry night sky. But one night was a little different.

Toushiro: "Vegeta..."

Vegeta: "Hm?"

Toushiro: "Will you always be with me?... Even after you die?"

Vegeta thought for a moment and then sat up.

Vegeta: "I don't know if I can, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "But what if I need you? What if I lose my way?"

Vegeta: "You'll never lose your way, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "You sound so sure of that."

Vegeta: "Because I am. Let me tell you something that my father used to tell me when I was young. Look at the stars... All those who have passed on, and yet are still needed by someone, become a star and look down at us from the heavens."

Toushiro: "Really?"

Vegeta: "I believe it... So if you are ever alone or lost and I'm not there beside you, Toushiro... Look up at the stars... And I will somehow guide you."

**~End Flashback~**

Opening his eyes, Toushiro gazed up at the stars... And pleaded for help.

Toushiro: "Vegeta... ... I-I don't know what else to do... I tried to do everything you told me... But I... It's just too hard!... *sniff* ... I don't think I can get us home..."

Toushiro stared at the stars, hoping for the answer he sought. Rurichiyo too stared up at the sky, hoping to see the same answer the young captain was waiting for too. But the answer did not come from the stars. It came in another gust of wind. It blew hard, almost as if it was trying to push the young captain. Toushiro and Rurichiyo looked around but there was no sign of the wind anywhere else but against them. The wind did not cease, it just continued to blow in one direction. Towards the jagged archways and rocky outcrops. Although unsure how, Toushiro sensed that there was something more to this wind.

Toushiro: "... ... Vegeta?..."

Nothing answered, but nothing ceased. Toushiro hesitated at first, but something in his heart told him to follow. And he did.

Rurichiyo: "Hitsugaya! Where are you going?!"

Toushiro: "Just wait here!"

Toushiro ran towards the first jagged archway, following the wind closely. He climbed over the small outcrops and into a shallow tunnel. At the other end was another cliff overlooking the sky. He couldn't go any further.

Toushiro: "Vegeta?..."

The breeze died down. The young captain gazed out towards the horizon. The horizon glowed a beautiful ruby red and topaz yellow as the sun started to rise. The bright star of day peeked out from behind the mountains in the far distance and began to blanket the world with its warming light. Before long the world was brightening up and only now did Toushiro realize what was beneath him. Meanwhile, Rurichiyo was waiting patiently until she heard the child prodigy shout out!

Toushiro: "RURICHIYO OVER HERE, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

The blonde princess quickly ran in the direction Toushiro had gone! She ran into the young captain halfway to the end where he guided her to what he had found. They both stood at the edge of the cliff looking down towards the sun lit world beneath them. They instantly recognized it.

Rurichiyo: "It's...!"

Karakura Town... Home.

Rurichiyo: "Hitsugaya, you found it!"

Toushiro: "No! We did it together!"

Finally... After 2 weeks of being on their own... Away from everything they knew... They were home. Laughing and screaming with joy, they made their way down the mountain slope and through the forest outside of the town that they both knew so well. The town that connected to home. Joy filled both of them as they leapt around excitedly while heading for one place in particular. Urahara's Shop was full of the people they knew. Ichigo and his friends, Levi, Kenryū and Enryū. The 13 Court Guard Squads and the Z-Fighters. They were all there. Suddenly Enryū started making gestures towards the street.

Kenryū: "Enryū, what are you doing?"

Ichigo: "Shh! Listen!"

Ichigo heard it too, and soon everyone else did as well.

Krillin: "That sounds like kids laughing."

Rukia: "And they're getting closer."

The laughing and joyous shouts grew louder and louder until, finally, Toushiro suddenly ran out from behind the corner!

Gohan: "Look! It's Toushiro!"

Ichigo: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro ran up to Ichigo and into the young man's arms as everyone circled around them! And then...

Rurichiyo: "Kenryū! Enryū!"

Rurichiyo was right behind him.

Kenryū: "Princess!"

Both Kenryū and Enryū ran up to Rurichiyo in sheer delight as they hugged her. Everyone couldn't believe it! They thought they had lost these two during the earthquake! But somehow, against all the odds, against all the parlous, Toushiro and Rurichiyo had found their way home... Back to those that care about them. But there was one more surprise.

Ichigo: "You made it back!"

Toushiro: "Well... Vegeta did help us... Even though he's gone."

Before any more could be said, a man appeared behind them all. It was the assassin leader, he was still alive!

Assassin Leader: "Finally... I've got you now."

Everyone gasped and looked up!

Toushiro: "Impossible... How did you survive?!"

Assassin Leader: "I'm not the leader for nothing... Now, Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, I hope you are ready to die!"

Rurichiyo hid behind Toushiro while the others all gathered to fight! But suddenly they stopped. The Z-Fighters all sensed it. Something else was coming. As for Toushiro, anger had built up within him.

Toushiro: "It's your fault... You're the reason Vegeta's dead!"

Assassin Leader: "What are you gonna do about it, kid?"

With sword drawn Toushiro charged at the man!

Rurichiyo: "Toushiro!"

The leader grabbed the young captain by the throat and began to squeeze!

Assassin Leader: "You've given me a lot of trouble, captain!"

Levi was appalled that nobody was helping Toushiro! So he decided to do something for himself!

Levi: "If none of you are going to help him!"

The soldier took one step before getting grabbed and pulled back by Goku!

Levi: "Goku?!"

Goku: "Hold on there, Levi. Toushiro will be fine, just give it a second."

Levi looked back at the young captain. Then from behind the corner... he emerged. The assassin was so focused, he didn't even notice. Only when his shadow loomed over them both did the assassin finally take notice. The man whirled around and dropped Toushiro as he came face to face with Vegeta once again, the prince roaring in his face as they did!

Assassin Leader: "Y-You!... H-How?..."

The saiyan prince stared directly into the man's eyes as he growled and snarled, his intension clear as day within those deep black eyes! Terrified, the leader started to back away and look for an escape. But then Vegeta looked away and seemed to focus on Toushiro. This was his chance, he thought! The assassin made a run for it, trying to get by Vegeta in the process! But the prince had deliberately looked away, tricking the man into making a run for it! Just as the man was right beside him, Vegeta snapped out with his jaws and caught the assassin by the foot! The man screamed as his foot was crushed and he begged as was pulled back in front of the saiyan prince!

Assassin Leader: "Wait! Please!"

He didn't deserve mercy... Not after everything he and his clan has done... And the feeling was mutual within all. The weakhearted looked away as Vegeta killed the man in what had to be the bloodiest and most gruesomest way they've ever seen. Even Levi, a man who has seen far more than his fair share of gruesome things, finally had to turn his head near the end. Just as things went quiet, Toushiro picked himself up and looked around for the assassin leader. But what he came face to face with instead was Vegeta as the prince wiped the blood off of him. The youth was understandably shocked and confused. He had watched Vegeta seemingly die right in front of him! So how was it possible for the saiyan prince to be standing here with his usual charismatic smirk?!

Toushiro: "V-Vegeta?!... But how-"

Vegeta: "Ask him."

The saiyan prince pointed to someone behind him. Unknown to some of the others, one more had been separated from them during the earthquake. A young namekian stood behind Vegeta with a cheerful smile.

Toushiro: "Dende?"

Dende: "I found Vegeta just in the nick of time. If I had been just a minute later... It would've been too late."

Toushiro couldn't help but run up to Vegeta and hug the saiyan prince. And thus the world was set right again. Toushiro Hitsugaya and Rurichiyo Kasumiōji were back where they belong. Years later on, this story was still talked about. Generation upon generation, each passing to the next, the tale of their ancestor's great journey home... Long ago.

The End.


End file.
